


Caged (or Caved)

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Justice Parodies (just for fun) [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Cave's in Lockdown, Gender or Sex Swap, Justice League stays the same, Team Gender Swapped, Trapped, no outside help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all kicks off when Supergirl, M'att and Zatada are trapped in the cave. They have to find out who locked them in without any connections to the outside.<br/>Read the other works of the series because this mention them slightly. Team is gender swapped but League remains the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged (or Caved)

**Author's Note:**

> It's so awkward writing the summary when you can't use their real names.  
> Anyway, this is kinda long overdue and it does revolve around SuperMartian (hey the shipping name still works!) because the last one was very Robin-centric.  
> anyway, here's the names:  
> Robin (Dick) -> Robyn (Dixie)  
> Kid Flash (Wally) -> Kid Flash (Wendy)  
> M’gann -> M’att  
> Superboy (Conner) -> Supergirl (Connie)  
> Artemis -> Apollo  
> Aqualad (Kaldur) -> Aquagirl (Kal)  
> Zatanna -> Zatada

M'att was in the kitchen, making some new dish he came across, when Supergirl got in. 

“So, how was detention?” M'att asked, putting down the mixing bowl.

“Boring and pointless. So what if I got into a fight? The kid was asking for it, and I went easy on him.” Supergirl replied, annoyed. 

“You threw him through a window.” M'att pointed out.

“He deserved it!” Supergirl protested. 

“Come on Connie. What exactly did he do?” M'att asked, looking at her seriously. She debated internally whether to tell him or not.

“I don't wanna talk about it.” She said, walking off to her room.

“Connie, what did he say that was so bad you threw him through a window?” M'att persisted, catching up to her. 

“Yes, Connie. What was so bad that the school called us about your behaviour?” Black Canary's voice sounded from over Connie's shoulder. She tensed up.

“He started bad mouthing the League, okay?” Connie admitted, hitching her school bag further on her shoulder. “He was saying you were all a bunch of fakes who planned the villains’ attacks to make you look better and I got mad. There, that good enough.” She demanded, storming off. 

“Connie, you need to find another outlet for your anger. One more incident like this and you're suspended from school.” Canary said, resting her hands on her hips. 

“I can handle my anger. I just want to be by myself.” she argued, stalking off to her room. Black Canary looked over to M'att and gave him a look that said ‘can you do anything?’ M'att nodded and followed Supergirl. He heard her door slam and waiting several minutes before knocking gently on the door. 

“Canary, I told you to leave me alone!” Supergirl shouted, opening the door. Her eyes cast over M'att and she looked down, ashamed.

“You didn't tell me to.” He pointed out. “May I come in?” M'att asked. Supergirl shrugged and turned her back on him, walking back to her bed. The Martian stepped in the room and looked about awkwardly. The walls were plastered with magazine photos of motorbikes. School books were piled in the corners along with her school bag. M'att knew Connie didn't need the books; the Genomorphs had fed her more than enough information for all of high school and possibly college. 

“What is you're mad about?” he asked after a moment of silence. 

“What? I'm just annoyed Canary's treating me like a child who's had a tantrum.” Supergirl said, not looking at him. She sat on her bed and started taking her hair out of the plait she chose to wear each day. Her medium length black hair fell over her shoulders in strong waves. 

“But she has a point Connie. You can't keep getting in trouble at school, it's not worth it. And people are starting to get suspicious.” M'att said. Supergirl looked up at him sharply, silently asking him to explain.

“What do you mean they're getting suspicious?” she inquired, shaking h hair out behind her. 

“You took on the top athlete in the _entire_ school. He beat a 25 year old, professional boxer with ease, and _you_ took him down. No one can know who we really are Connie. I have to hide that I'm a Martian, and you need to dial down your strength. Be strong, but don't be Superman-strong at school.” M'att explained, his voice softening drastically. He walked over and sat next to Connie on her bed, covering her hand with his own. 

“He didn't only bad-mouth the league.” Connie admitted, looking straight into M'att's amber eyes. “He started having a go at us. He said Robyn shouldn't have been allowed to leave the house cos she doesn't even have powers, and that Kid Flash was a fake who used tricks to go so fast and never actually does any good. He almost started on Aquagirl, and that's when I hit him.” She looked at the ground in shame. M'att squeezed here hand in a comforting way. 

“They rescued me from CADMUS. They helped me escape from the Genomorphs and helped me gain my freedom. I couldn't stand back and listen to them being slated by him.” Supergirl took her hand from M'att's grip and brought them together on her lap. 

“I understand.” he whispered, shifting over slightly. The Martian looked at the girl next to him and leaned forwards. He rested his lips on her cheek for a second. Supergirl's eyes widened in shock and she turned her eyes to M'att who was already walking towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” she asked, feeling very conflicted. 

“I’ve got a batch of cookies in the oven. I think you deserve one.” He answered, beckoning Supergirl to follow him. She smiled and stood up. M'att returned her smile and stepped outside the door. Supergirl was just inside her room when the siren blared. A metal barrier dropped down from the top of the door frame, cutting the two off from each other. The sounds died and red warning bulbs lit up.  The metal door shut into place. They were separated. 


End file.
